buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tomodikai/Buddyfight rules change!
They're changing some of the Buddyfight rules! Here's the link to the article, And here it is copy-pasted down below, in case the link doesn't work. 《Notice of Rule Revisions in Future Card Buddyfight》 For a more intuitive experience in “Future Card Buddyfight”, the following two revisions will come into play. Henceforth, all cards affected by these revisions will be reflected in future products and PR cards. From there, we hope to create a better fighting experience for “Future Card Buddyfight”. Your kind understanding and cooperation will be greatly appreciated. In effect from: May 17th 2014 (Saturday) Revision 1：Issues pertaining to link attack resolution 【Before revision】When performing a link attack against an opponent fighter, choose one card among the cards that are performing the link attack and deal that card’s critical as damage. ↓ 【After revision】When performing a link attack against an opponent fighter, deal damage equivalent to the total critical of all cards performing the link attack. Also, during the first turn of the fighter going first, he or she cannot perform a link attack. 【Example of the revision】 “Systematic Dragon” (Critical: 2) and “Extreme Sword Dragon” (Critical: 3) performs a link attack on a fighter. A total of 5 damage will be dealt. Henceforth, all future cards will be developed with accordance to this revision. 【Example of card】 『Demon Way, Oborogenbu』 World：Katana World Card Type：Spell Ability： ■ You may only cast this card during an attack on your opponent's turn and if you do not have a monster in the center. ■ Counter Nullify the attack. Revision 2：Issues pertaining to using counter in battle 【Before revision】Cards and abilities with “Counter” can be played in any phase and in response to opponent's cards and abilities. When a player plays a card or ability, the opponent can use up to one "Counter", and either player may not play further "Counters". After resolving the above cards and/or abilities, each player is allowed to play cards or abilities again. There is no limit to the number of times "Counters" can be used during each phase. ↓ 【After revision】Cards and abilities with “Counter” can be played in any phase and in response to opponent's cards and abilities. When a player plays a card or ability, the opponent can use up to one "Counter", and either player may not play further "Counters". After resolving the above cards and/or abilities, each player is allowed to play cards or abilities again. There is no limit to the number of times "Counters" can be used during each phase except during a battle. During a battle, both players can only use “counter” once. If the player has already used a “counter” card or ability, the player cannot use a “counter” card or ability until the end of that battle. (Battle Period: The period from deciding which monster is attacking and which monster is being attacked up to the point a definite resolution, such as damage from the battle or monsters are destroyed, has been reached.） 【Example of revision】 1. During his own battle phase, Fighter A uses “Systematic Dragon” and attacks Player B directly. 2. Fighter B uses “Dragonic Formation” and moves a “Bronze Shield Dragon” from his right to his center. 3. Fighter A uses “Dragonic Energy” on “Systematic Dragon”. 4. Both fighters cannot use cards or abilities with “counter” until the end of that battle. 5. As a result of battle, “Bronze Shield Dragon” is destroyed, and the battle ends 6. Both fighters can use “counter” cards or abilities again, and Fighter A proceeds to the next battle. Card Erratas Due to the amended rules, please find the following errata information for the cards affected. In effect from: May 17th 2014 (Saturday) ＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle（BT01/0011EN、BT01/S006EN） 【Text before change】 ■ Cost Pay 1 life. ■ “Volcanic Charge” When this card deals damage to your opponent, put the top card of your deck into the gauge. ■ Counter【Act】 “Volcanic Burst” During this card's battle, you may pay 1 gauge. If you do, for this battle, this card gets power+2000! ↓ 【Text after change】 ■ Cost Pay 1 life. ■ “Volcanic Charge” When this card deals damage to your opponent, put the top card of your deck into the gauge. ■ Counter【Act】 “Volcanic Burst” You may pay 1 gauge. If you do, during this turn, this card gets power+2000! Reason for correction Due to the change of rule, the correction is made to maintain the versatility of the current card. ＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ Dragoenergy（TD01/0011EN, CP01/0041EN, TD03/0013EN） 【Text before change】 ■ Counter Choose an 《Armordragon》 in battle, and for this battle, give it power+3000, defense+3000, and Counterattack! (Counterattack: If this monster is still on the field after an attack, choose a monster that attacked with defense less than or equal to this monster's power, and destroy it.) ↓ 【Text after change】 ■ You may cast any number of “Dragoenergy” at the same time. ■ Counter Choose an 《Armordragon》 in battle, and for this battle, give it power+3000, defense+3000, and Counterattack! (Counterattack: If this monster is still on the field after an attack, choose a monster that attacked with defense less than or equal to this monster's power, and destroy it.) Reason for correction Due to the change of rule, the correction is made to maintain the gameplay of the current card. (Note: The text of “Knightenergy” and all cards with similar abilities will not change.) ＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ Category:Blog posts